hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kmart Collector's Day
Kmart Collectors Days Kmart supported the Hot wheels collecting hobby by sponsoring the Kmart Collectors Day events. Kmart store would host a special collectors event where exclusive vehicles would be made available. This was the chance for collectors to open a sealed case with the hope of finding a Treasure Hunt August 17, 2004 Exclusive Colors February 26th 2005 Exclusive Colors June 18th 2005 Exclusive Colors //note: This was the last event to use the 72 car cases in October they switched over to the 36 car cases.// October 1st 2005 Exclusive Colors November 26th 2005 Exclusive Colors Bonus * Classics baseball cap * Classics t-shirt (XL only) * Hot Wheels® Classics car Febuary 25th 2006 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market June 17th 2006 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Bonus * Exclusive Hot Wheels License Plate Frame and 2 Hot Wheels Cars September 30, 2006 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market * Brand New Mystery Car Series * Brand New Code Cars Series Bonus * Exclusive Offer included a Hot Wheels T-Shirt and a Collectible Real Rider car. November 25th 2006 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Bonus * Exclusive Hot Wheels Zipper pulls February 10th 2007 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Bonus * Exclusive 2007 Hot Wheels "Beat That" Poster September 22, 2007 Exclusive Colors Bonus * Kmart's 2007 Hot Wheels® Collector Edition '70 Chevelle Convertible Promotion November 24th 2007 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Bonus * Hot Wheels License Plate Frame, Free when you buy 10 selected 1:64 scale Hot Wheels® basic cars February 23, 2008 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Bonus * KMart's 2008 Hot Wheels® Collector Edition Volkswagen Drag Truck Promotion September 20, 2008 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Bonus * KMart's 2008 Hot Wheels® Collector Edition '56 Chevy Nomad Promotion November 8, 2008 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Bonus * KMart's 2008 Hot Wheels® Collector Edition Purple Passion Promotion Feburary 21, 2009 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market First Promotion is the '55 Chevy Panel September 19, 2009 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Third Quarter Promotion is the '67 Pontiac GTO November 7, 2009 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market Fourth Quarter Promotion is the Heavy Chevy February 20, 2010 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market September 18, 2010 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market November 6, 2010 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market February 12, 2011 Exclusive Colors First-to-Market September 17, 2011 Exclusive Colors First to Market November 5, 2011 Exclusive Colors First to Market February 11, 2012 Exclusive Colors September 15, 2012 Exclusive Colors First to Market November 03, 2012 Exclusive Colors First to Market February 16, 2013 Exclusive Colors First to Market September 14, 2013 Exclusive Colors November 02, 2013 Exclusive Colors February 15, 2014 Exclusive Colors September 13, 2014 Exclusive Colors November 08, 2014 Exclusive Colors February 14, 2015 Exclusive Colors September 05, 2015 Exclusive Colors November 07, 2015 Exclusive Colors February 20, 2016 Exclusive Colors September 24, 2016 Exclusive Colors November 12, 2016 Exclusive Colors February 18, 2017 Exclusive Colors September 16, 2017 Exclusive Colors November 04, 2017 Exclusive Colors February 17, 2018 Exclusive Colors October 20, 2018 Exclusive Colors December 8, 2018 Exclusive Colors April 6, 2019 Exclusive Colors News & Events Article at the Hot Wheels Collector Site from Past Events 2005 *February 26, 2005 *June 18, 2005 *October 1, 2005 *November 26, 2005 2006 *February 25, 2006 *June 17, 2006 *September 30, 2006 *November 25, 2006 2007 *February 10, 2007 *September 22, 2007 *Novemeber 24, 2007 2008 *February 23, 2008 *September 20, 2008 *November 8, 2008 2009 *February 21, 2009 *September 19, 2009 *November 7, 2009 2010 *February 20, 2010 *September 20, 2010 *November 6, 2010 2011 *February 12 2011 *September 17, 2011 *November 5, 2011 2012 *February 11, 2012 *September 15, 2012 *November 3, 2012 2013 *February 16, 2013 *September 14, 2013 *November 2, 2013 Category:Events Category:Promotions Category:Mail Away Hot Wheels Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:Hot Wheels by Distributor